Educating TJ and Danielle 8- Truth's Tale
by Kelly Mullins
Summary: Explanations are in order.


  
Title: Educating TJ and Danielle 8- Truth's Tale   
Author: Kelly Mullins  
E-mail: musicgrl72@myexcel.com  
Web: http://www.musicgrl72.4dw.com   
Rating: PG.  
Sequel/Spoilers: This is the eighth in a series about Sam and Jack's kids once their mother is gone. Mostly general knowledge of the show through 3rd season.  
Archive: Tell me where it's going so I can visit.:-)  
Keywords: Sam/Jack romance,   
Summary: Explanations are in order.  
I LOVE e-mail and whether good of bad I will respond. Flames are used to power Teal'c's staff weapon.   
Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me. "Fanfiction is for people with original ideas just not original characters."   
Author's note: It's been a good while since I've written any of these, I just found the beginning of this when I was unpacking and decided to expand on it.  
  
Educating TJ and Danielle 8- Truth's Tale   
By. Kelly Mullins  
  
The school was bustling with activity as everyone got out of their cars and bade goodbye to the two children. Miss Church stared strangely at the group, quite interested in the woman TJ and Danielle seemed quite happy to be hugging goodbye to. She decided to just pass it off as another of the many eccentricities of the O'Neill-Carter family.  
The four adults departed for Cheyenne Mountain.  
"Welcome back SG-1, nice to have the entire team on-world and alive once again."  
"So General, why are we here? I thought we were on downtime until all wounds have healed."  
"The president has requested that all members of SG-1 report to Washington next week for a 'welcome home party', his words not mine."  
"So why are we here?"  
"I need a full, in depth, account of Major Carter's captivity." He said looking at her fondly.  
"I'm prepared to do that now, Sir."  
"Okay then, go ahead." He, along with the rest of SG-1 sat back in awe as her tale unfolded.  
She told of the abuse and near starvation. Everyone began to understand for the first time why her body had changed so drastically in the three years she had been away. Sam had come pretty close to starvation in her first year, and when coupled with the broken ribs, broken arm, and several concussions she was lucky to have survived semi-intact.  
Getting transferred to the labs was probably the saving grace that she needed at just the right time. Once she lived with Lauri the abuse ceased leaving her with two years to heal and prepare to return and die with the hunters.  
Kilthren, as Sam explained to be the first and main planet the people inhabited, was over populated. The Queen had devoted all of their resources to getting people off the planet. They had met this with their stringent crack-down on crime, making even the most petty crime punishable by a trip with the Hunters of Kilthren, needless to say that was not a trip one wanted to take.   
The good news, Sam explained a warm sense of Deja Vus washing over her as she was finally back with *her* people doing *her* job, The people of Kilthren were no more advanced beyond Earth, when their rather shabby space craft were excluded they were on the level of Medieval Europe... of course she couldn't be sure because Daniel had not been there to fully explain things to her.  
"Major you're confident the people of Kilthren pose no threat to us?"  
"Yes Sir, there is no Stargate on Kilthren and from what I gathered no one understands what's sitting on their hunting grounds."  
"Sir Tiren is the only person who knows about the 'gate and that's only due to our frequent visits with him over the last three years. The hunters believed we were from the other side of the planet. The 'gate to them is just a useless relic." Jack grabbed the hand of his wife as he saw the General's face lighten as he accepted Sam's complete explanation.  
"SG-1 you're back on leave until I inform you otherwise; that is exclusive of your trip to Washington DC, why don't you make it a family affair, do some sightseeing, have fun." Hammond stood up giving his best team a fond look, they were finally back and together once again.  
  
"So we've got four hours until we've gotta pick of the kids, what do you wanna do?"  
"Tell me more about the kids." Sam requested as she walked with SG-1 and Janet to the elevator.  
"Why don't we just show you?" Janet took her friend's arm.  
"That would be wonderful, Jack told me you have pictures and videotape."   
"Well I've got videotape... Daniel and Teal'c have the pictures."   
Sam was shown her children doing everything they had done over the previous three years, even the two years they had spent with the Tok'ra as Jacob had nicely sent for his video collection before he had left. Sam remained keenly aware that even though she could relive their experiences through pictures and videotape she could never make up for the time she had lost with her children and her husband.  
  
They were almost late to pick up the kids... everyone once again piled out of two cars and waited around for the children, when they didn't come the whole group trekked into the building... slowly as both Sam and Jack were getting more and more tired by the minute.  
"Hello I'm Jack O'Neill-Carter," Jack said speaking to the lady in the front office. "My children weren't outside."  
"What are their names?"  
"Teal'c/Junior O'Neill-Carter and Danielle Carter-O'Neill." Teal'c answered impatiently.  
"Ah yes Sir, the children have been detained by social services."  
"Social Services, uh why?"  
"I'm sorry Sir, you'll have to speak to the principal. There is nothing more I can tell you."  
"Where the hell is the principal?"  
"She's currently in a meeting."  
"But my children have been *detained*!"  
"Sir if you could please wait quietly over there I'll be happy to ask her when she will be able to speak to you."  
"Are the children on the premises?" Daniel spoke up realizing Jack wasn't going to be much use.  
"No Sir."  
"The forget this, I don't have time to speak to the principal about her convoluted view of our reality." Jack stormed out of the office to collapse onto a bench outfront. "Who the hell do they think they are?" He asked as Sam sat down next to him as he attempted to sit in a semi-upright position.  
"Mr. O'Neill?" A woman called out coming rapidly to the group. It was Miss Church, concern written all over her face. "I'm sorry I tried to stop them. But social services investigated and they found a history of negligence and they claimed that you abandoned your children."  
"History of negligence?" Jack sat back stunned. "What do they mean by that?"  
"Charlie, Jack." Sam whispered.   
"Oh God, they're bringing Charlie into this? He's been dead for 11 years."  
"Excuse me but who are you?" Sam asked as her husband tried to pull himself together and stand up.  
"I'm Miss Church, I'm TJ and Danielle's kindergarten teacher."  
"I'm Sam Carter-O'Neill, TJ and Danielle's mother." Miss Church's eyes just about popped out of her head.  
"You're children speak very fondly of you." They smiled at each other, both bittersweet considering the children were out of both of their grasps at that moment.  
"Daniel, call Hammond, tell him what's going on and that he needs to fix it." Jack commanded coming back into his own as he was finally able to stand up again. "Thank you for your effort Miss Church. TJ and Danielle will be back in school in about a week, we're going to Washington DC for a get-together with the president that I think they'll enjoy."   
  
That evening, after a nice long nap, SG-1, Janet, and General Hammond went out to dinner with the twins. General Hammond had made quite a few calls and threatened quite a few people to get the kids back, it was all just a big misunderstanding on people's varied views of reality. Life for the O'Neill-Carters and the Carter-O'Neills returned from it's three year hiatus to become the contented weirdness it had once been. end 8! 


End file.
